


The Missing Boot: A Children’s Christmas Story

by Faith the Ships Archivist (Nessafae)



Series: Shwakefire [2]
Category: Wakefire (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessafae/pseuds/Faith%20the%20Ships%20Archivist
Summary: Jared has lost his boot! Will the members of Wakefire be unable to find it in time for their big Christmas Performance, or will the Magic of Christmas save the day?
Series: Shwakefire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387435





	The Missing Boot: A Children’s Christmas Story

It was the night before Christmas, and the members of Wakefire were getting ready for their very special holiday performance. Snow was falling merrily outside. The house was all lit up in red and green with candles and holly in every window. Mary was stirring hot cider over a cheerful fire. Padlo, Sarah, Russ, Bubba, and Jared were setting up drums, microphones, and guitars, humming carols to warm up their voices. Nessa was adding special adult beverages to the cider while no one was looking. Mitchell was feeding the dainty Yuletide birds at the window sill. Cynthia was filling the house with the smell of baking cookies. 

Suddenly, Jared let out a cry of concern. “Oh no!” He cried, “I’ve lost my boot!”

The crew looked around the cheerfully fire-lit living room. They looked behind the magical, tinsel-drenched Christmas tree. They looked in each of the gay little stockings hung by the chimney with care. They looked outside in the snowdrift by the well-stocked woodpile. They even looked inside the nice warm oven, although that might have been to steal a tasty cookie! But they couldn’t find the missing boot anywhere!

“What will we do?” asked Russ with worry making creases upon his previously smooth and carefree brow. “We cannot play without Jared’s boot.”

“We cannot disappoint our marvelous fans!” added Bubba. “It’s Christmas Eve!”

“Oh dear!” squeaked Nessa, taking a large sip of cider.

“Nor shall we!” declared Sarah, waving her flute with sunny confidence. “I’m sure we can find it if we work together, use our wits, remember the True Meaning of Christmas, and do not give in to Krampus-like despair!” 

Padlo nodded. “She’s right, we can do this - together! Jared, where did you last have your boot?”

Jared put a hand to his beard and thought. “I think I was . . on the roof!” he exclaimed.

“To the roof!” they all agreed, and then waited for Padlo to get the ladder down from the tippy top of the hall closet, which was very high up. 

As they all climbed up onto the jolly snow-covered roof, rosy with the reflection of twinkly Christmas lights from all over the neighborhood, they saw it! There planted in the snow was Jared’s missing boot! “Hurray!” they all cried. 

Back in the warm house, Jared, surrounded by his friends and crewmates, pulled on his once-lost boot. His long red coat seemed to shimmer and his belt buckle shined, his red hat with velvety perfection settled onto his red hair. With a gasp, they all watched as the chandeliers kindled into exquisite brightness, the ornaments all tinkled magically, and an enchanted snow began to fall from the ceiling! “Oy,” facepalmed the goblin on the shelf, realizing what had just happened.

“Amazing!” Bubba uttered reverently.

“It’s beautiful!” quipped Nessa, tears twinkling in her eyes.

“It’s a Christmas Miracle!” pronounced Russ with awe.

Outside the window, reindeer were gathering in the yard, bells jingling on their harness as they pulled the sleigh in behind them in readiness for the night’s adventure. 

“Now we can bring joy to all the children, all over the world.” Jared smiled at his crew, grateful that they were all together on this wondrous day. 

Spontaneously and with glad hearts, the band began to play their rock rendition of “Let it Snow.”

“Merry Christmas to all,” they finished together, raising full cups to the twinkling stars. “Every One!”


End file.
